Bittersweet Revenge
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Revenge. Tyler/Emily. I don't see these two techincally as a pair, but I think in my own twisted little fantasy world that there is SOME chemistry between the two. Or maybe I made it up. Who knows? Anyway, just read some oneshots about Tyler, in all his psychopathic deliciousness, being with the oh-so-bitchy Miss. Thorne. Give it a a chance, you may grow to love it ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have a major obsession with Tyler. My biggest crush is Nolan. I love him like hell. But there's something utterly delicious about psychopathic Tyler that I just can't help but LOVE. So I wrote a oneshot about Tyler, losing it and sneaking into Emily's house - but things don't exactly go to plan.**_

It's almost too easy to break in. The lock is one of the most easiest I've ever had to pick - and with Danny Boy not being here, things are a hell of a lot more simpler.

The house is quiet, the silence filling my head. I feel a familiar twitch and swallow hard, trying to ignore the familiar budding anger. It doesn't even make sense, why it's there. It shouldn't be. I'm not angry. Yet.

I stand above her as she sleeps. Her skin is lightly tanned, creamy and flawless. Her eyes, despite being closed, I know are as beautiful as ever. Little slut.

I bite my lip hard when she stretches out one long, slim leg, wrapping it around the blanket. I walk forward, as if pulled towards her. I skim my fingertips up her leg, from her ankle, pausing at her knee to create a perfect circle.

She let's out a small moan and shifts, hands and feet curling tightly in response to the light touch, I smirk slightly, sliding the palm of my hand up to rest on her thigh. She chews on her lip, once again shifting beneath my touch.

I pull back and shuck out of the suit jacket. I look down at the brilliant blue of the shirt I'm wearing and reluctantly kick my shoes off. I climb on top of her, not touching her, just on my hands and knees. She gleams. The light of the moon shinning through the window and resting on her face.

Anger simmers once more, threatening to make me lose it. Thoughts of Daniel and this little slut cause my control to splinter. I lean down and just gently touch my lips to hers. It's not enough. I need her. All of her. I need to possess her and make her mine, not Daniels. Not anyone's but mine.

My hands tighten into fists on the sheets and I struggle to keep myself in check, to not lose it and just slap her to wake her. Instead I trail my fingers back and forth across her collarbones, enjoying the breathless response my touch elicits. I wonder if she was awake, how would she react?

The thought of her flinching out of revulsion has flashes of anger shooting through me.

As I look down at her, I realise that beneath a thin black vest, she's bra-less and her nipples are slowly hardening. I smile a slightly crooked smile, feeling my blood rush a little faster at her reaction.

I bend my head and flick my tongue over one hardened nipple through the material of her vest. She groans, arching herself against me. Her breast grinds against my mouth. I bite down hard and she cries out, snapping out of her sleep.

"Wha... what?" She gasps softly.

I move to her other nipple, sucking on it hard and her breath comes out jerky and sharp. Her hands are suddenly in my hair, fingers gripping tightly.

"Tyler." She grinds out with difficulty. "What are you doing?!"

I pull back slowly and kiss her. There's nothing gentle about this kiss, it's simply animalistic and rough. I bite her lower lip, hard enough to almost make her bleed. She groans in release and wraps her legs around my waist. As she grinds herself against me it's almost my undoing, her heat pressing against my errection.

She kisses me back with just as much force. I'm a little surprised at the intensity. I thought she'd be digusted.

I grab her around the legs and jerk her lower down the bed so that she's more firmly beneath me. She writhes with a loud moan. She grabs my shirt suddenly and rips it open. I gasp as her mouth latches onto my own nipple, biting it hard and causing a shuddering breath to escape my mouth.

I grip the back of her head, my fingers roughly jerking her head backwards. She gasps but doesn't fight me, simply exposes her throat to me without a fight. Instantly, I claim her as my own. I dig my teeth into her warm, inviting skin, drawing blood.

Rather than screaming or panicking or trying to push me away, she holds me closer, crying out loudly. Her lips grasp at mine again, breaking me down with her teeth and tongue, delicious.

"Slut." I growl.

"Yes." She cries faintly.

"My slut." I can't help my animalistic tone. She brings it out in me.

"Yours!" She replies.

"Good girl."

I can't help but move myself against her, my erection throbbing painfully now. It's almost too much to handle.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I growl out, my teeth nipping at her ear.

"Yes." She pants.

"Tell me!" I snap.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Say please." I whisper, her tantalizingly delicious body writhing beneath mine.

"Please!" She almost screams the word.

I hook my fingers into her knickers and slide them down without another word. She lets out a soft whine, anoise of need, as I press a finger inside her. She's incredibly hot, tight and wet. She wants me.

I pull my finger back out, raise it to her lips. She sucks on it, a moan emitting from her throat, her eyes against mine. I thrust inside her, letting out every ounce of anger and frustration. She let's out a scream as I grip onto her tightly. Her nails bite into my back, making the pleasure more intense as I build up the right rhythm.

Her lips are against mine, rough and wild. She's hot and wet, wrapping tightly around me and making it almost difficult to keep up the rythmn. I grip her hair tightly, keeping her firmly in position.

I can feel it coming. Quickening through my body, making it impossible to do anything than groan out of intense pleasure. She cries out loudly as she comes, only a few seconds before myself. It explodes throughout my entire body. Instantly my bones turn to jelly and I collapse on top of her, still deep within her sweet warmth.

She holds onto my tightly as I shift so that we lie on our sides, entirely entwined. She runs her trembling through my hair and it feels good, soothing, as we both recover from the sweet aftershocks of our orgasms.

I trail my hand down her side, pauses at her bare backside. "My slut." I tease, giving her a solid slap.

She clings to me tighter, pressing a kiss to my chin, flicking her tongue across my skin. "Your slut. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

I watch from within the shadows and swallow past a lump of jealously and fury as Daniel leans in. His lips touch Emilt's and my jaw clenches tight as she kisses him back, leaning into it with enough enthusiasm to make me sick.

He waves goodbye as he walks off towards his car. Off home to mummy dearest, worried that she might get a visit from me. How flattering. I wait a few minutes longer, even after she enters her house.

I slip inside easily, pleased to find that the door is unlocked. As if she's waiting for me.

She stands staring silently out at the beach, the door wind open, a breeze drifting through as she holds a glass filled with a clear, see through liquid between delicate fingers.

"Emily." I say softly.

She doesn't respond, doesn't turn around. "Tyler. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I reply simply and truthfully, taking a hidden, wrapped up knife out of my suit pocket.

"Why?" She scoffs as I unwrap the small blade.

"You know why." I murmur as I move silently behind her, grateful that she doesn't notice my sneaking movements.

"Do I?" She asks.

Before I say anything else, I wrap my arms around her upper arms, tilt her head back and press the sharpness of the blade against her exposed throat.

"Tyler? What are you doing?" She gasps fearfully, her hands reaching up to grab at my arm and hand.

I lean in close, close enough so that my lips brush her ear. "What I should have done a long time ago."

I pause for a moment, enjoying the way her body heaves as she struggles to remain calm and not panic. After a second, I reach down and press an opened mouth kiss to her neck, the warm enticing skin drawn me in.

Instantly, the mood shifts. She laughs lightly. "You do realise how easily I could this knife off you, right? Possibly breaking your arm in the process."

Now I laugh, high on the sweet taste of her skin. "I have no doubt."

She grasps the knife by the handle and I relax my grip so she can take it from me. She turns slowly, a devilsh smile passing her wicked lips.

She presses the sharp point against my cheek and I give a crooked smile, the sharpness unaffecting me.

"I should cut you down whilst I'm ahead." She whispers.

I contnue to smile but act quickly. I smack the blade out of her hand, wrap my hands under her thighs and within a second I have her slammed against the window, legs wrapped around my waist. I can't help but be surprised that the glass doesn't shatter from the force of the impact.

I nuzzle my face between her breasts, the skin warm against my cheeks. She lets out a squeak of laughter, her fingers in my hair.

"All finished?" She laughs delightedly as I resurface.

I grin in response. "Yes. For now. Are you all ready for the final show tomorrow night?"

"God yes." She sighs. "Finally this nightmare can be over and done with and we can get on with our lives."

I raise my eyebrows and open my mouth before I can think better of it. "You didn't seem like you minded so much earlier."

She frowns, eyes narrowed slightly. "You know I feel nothing for the rich boy. This is all a game, remember?"

I sigh and a smirk suddenly rests on those sinful lips of hers.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" She teases lightly.

A low growl comes from the back of my throat as I press a swift kiss to her lips. "Don't be ridiculous."

With a victorious smile, she bends her head down, her hot mouth moving across my throat. She pulls back and winks.

"Think about it like this baby, this time in two days, we'll be filthy rich and far away from this disgusting place."

I kiss her again, her words further bringing a sense of excitment. Money, money, money. That's what life's about. That and sex. And right now, one of those two are sitting pressed against me.


End file.
